Yuki Kiba
by The Heart's Notebook
Summary: Only Sesshomaru, Old Totosai, and Myoga know about the secret of Sesshomaru's family. Inuyasha has no clue. There is another fang that belonged to their father, the great Dog Demon. Their father passed it on to another family member. Yuka is a fellow Dog Demon, she posses the powerful fang Takayuki, the protector of a hundred demons. But that's not the only thing about her. ON HOLD


_**Only Sesshomaru, Old Totosai, and Myoga know about the secret of Sesshomaru's family. Inuyasha has no clue. There is another fang that belonged to their father, the great Dog Demon. Their father passed it on to another family member. Yuka is a fellow Dog Demon, she posses the powerful fang Takayuki, the protector of a hundred demons. But that's not the only thing about her; she's Sesshomaru and Inuyasha's sister.**_

 ** _Yuki Kiba_**  
 _Snow Fang_

I_ Curiosity

Her long silver hair flew in the spring wind as she walked through the dense forest. She carried her fang, Takayuki, at her side. Her endless golden amber eyes took in her surroundings. She stopped when she sensed a presence behind her. She turned to see her little brother, Sesshomaru. She smiled at him, "Hello Sesshomaru, it's been almost a hundred since I last saw you."

"What are you doing here, Yuka?" Sesshomaru asked her.

"What's the matter, are you not thrilled to see your big sister after so long, Sesshomaru?" Yuka wondered. She then noticed a small green demon and a human child hiding behind a tree. "Are those two with you?"

"What about it?"

"I've never thought of you as one to keep a human by your side, baby brother?" Yuka smirked. "Tell me, are you saving her for later or are you going to devour her now?"

"She's not a meal, Yuka," Sesshomaru glared.

Yuka shrugged, "Suit yourself then." She turned and walked away, "See you later, Sesshomaru. Take care of yourself."

"Wait," Sesshomaru told her. She stopped and looked at him. "You are aware of the half-breed aren't you? Is that why you are here, to look for Inuyasha?"

"I simply wish to meet the child, nothing more," Yuka answered, "I've never met him. I'm curious is to how he is like."

"A ignorant half-demon. You should at least know that much," Sesshomaru said.

"Yes, but it doesn't hurt to meet my youngest brother, right?"

"You're inquisitive as always, Yuka," Sesshomaru stated. Yuka smiled at him then walked away. She disappeared into the darkness of the earlier morning fog.

II_ Blood Flow

Inuyasha stopped eating his hot ramen when he smelled a scent of a demon. He grabbed Tetsusaiga, which rested at his side. "What is it Inuyasha?" Miroku wondered as Inuyasha stood up with a snarl.

"I smell a demon," Inuyasha answered. Sango grabbed her Hiraikotsu as Kilala transformed. Miroku prepared to reveal his Wind Tunnel in an instant. Kagome grabbed her bow and arrows. "Come out, you filthy demon," Inuyasha ordered.

They all gasped when the saw a female Dog Demon come out from the trees. She resembled Sesshomaru. She carried a fang. "Who the hell are you?" Inuyasha barked.

She chuckled lightly, "I don't blame you for not knowing me." "Tell me, little one, might you be Inuyasha?" She asked him.

"Depends on who's asking and what the hell you want from me," Inuyasha told her.

"My name is Yuka," She told him. "I've traveled a long way to meet you," She smiled at him, "Baby brother."

"Say what?!" Inuyasha looked at her in shock.

"Inuyasha has a sister?" Shippo asked.

"How can that be?" Sango wondered.

"I'm your and Sesshomaru's older sister, Yuka," She told them.

"Why should I believe you?" Inuyasha growled. He snarled when Yuka drew her fang.

"This sword was forged from one of Father's fangs. It is the protector of a thousand demons, Takayuki." Yuka then put away her fang. "It's your choice whether you want to believe me or not, Inuyasha. Perhaps you should seek out Myoga and Totosai to confirm what I say," She told them then disappeared into the forest.

"Get back here!" Inuyasha snarled but she was already gone.

"Inuyasha," Kagome said, "You never told us you have a sister."

"Hmph, she's obviously lying, Kagome," Inuyasha put Tetsusaiga away back into its sheath.

"I'm not so sure about that, Inuyasha," Miroku said, "She did look a lot like Sesshomaru."

"Like she said, maybe we should talk to Myoga and Totosai," Shippo hopped up onto Miroku's shoulder.

"It couldn't hurt," Sango agreed.

"Oh what the hell, let's go," Inuyasha said.

III_ Wise

"You've met Yuka," Myoga was surprised to hear that name again after so long.

"So you do know her," Miroku said.

"Yes," Totosai answered as he worked on another blade. "She is indeed an offspring of the master."

"So that onna is my and Sesshomaru's sister?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yes," Myoga nodded. "It's been along time since I've seen her."

"Is she a half-demon too," Kagome wondered.

"No, she is a full-fledged demon like Sesshomaru," Totosai put down his mallet and the blade and turned to the group. "She and Sesshomaru are born of the same woman."

"I can't but wonder what she really wants," Sango said with Kilala resting in her lap.

"What did she tell you," Myoga asked as he sat on Totosai's shoulder.

"She said she wanted to meet me and that her fang, Takayuki, was made from one of my Father's fangs," Inuyasha stated.

"Ah, Takayuki," Totosai nodded, "I remember making that fang well." He scratched his stubble chin, "It was indeed forged from one of the master's fangs. But I had completely forgotten that he had passed it on to Yuka."

"Since she's the eldest the master gave Takayuki, the strongest out of the three fangs, to Yuka," Myoga sipped his tea.

"Is she dangerous?" Shippo sat in Kagome's lap.

"She can be very dangerous if provoked, but other than that she is usually quit reasonable. Now that I think about it, she might be after the Tetsusaiga the same as Sesshomaru."

"But she didn't attack when she found us," Sango stated.

"That's strange, that is if she's after the Tetsusaiga. If she's not then that's nothing out of the ordinary." Totosai said.

"In either case," Myoga told them, "I would watch my back if I were you, Inuyasha-sama. Yuka can be very dangerous, as I said."

Inuyasha nodded in understanding, "Gotcha."

IV_ Snowfall

 _ **(Flashback)**_

 _It was starting to snow. She could relate to snow. Yuka was born on a day that it snowed. It snowed when her Father died. Yuka caught a perfect snowflake in the palm of her delicate hand. She looked up at the cloudy sky._

 _"Father," Yuka watched the snow fall from the sky, "I don't understand. Why would you choose a human over your own kind? She's the one who caused your death, along with Inuyasha. And yet, why do I not fell any resentment towards the child as Sesshomaru does?"_

 ** _(End of Flashback)_**

"So, what do you think of him, Yuka?" Sesshomaru asked her.

"He's nothing more than a hotheaded child," Yuka answered him. She turned to him, "I ask you brother, do you loathe me like the boy too?"

"Why would I?" Sesshomaru wondered.

"I was just wondering, that's all," Yuka told him. She went to him, stood on her tip-toes, and placed a soft kiss on his forehead. Sesshomaru felt a tingling sensation come from the spot where she placed a kiss on his forehead. She had put a spell of protection on him.

"Yuka, why did you…" Sesshomaru grabbed her shoulder and pushed her away.

"Can a sister not insure the safety of her brother?" Yuka asked him.

"I…"

"I know that you don't need it," Yuka cut him off, "Consider it an apology for not being around for the past hundred years."

"Do you honestly believe that I care about you not being around?" Sesshomaru asked her.

"You say that, but we both know better," Yuka told him then she disappeared in a swirl of cherry blossoms.

V_ Sheathed Fangs

"Inuyasha, why are we looking for Yuka," Shippo asked as he sat in the basket on Kagome's bike, "Wouldn't it just be easier to wait for her to come looking for us again?"

"Idiot, she might not come looking for us again," Inuyasha snapped.

"The problem is, we have no idea where she could've gone," Myoga sat on Inuyasha shoulder.

"Maybe she's with Sesshomaru," Kagome said. Inuyasha stopped and thought over that possibility.

"It would make sense," Sango stood beside Miroku, "Sesshomaru is the only one Yuka knows here, as far as we know, aside from Myoga and Totosai."

"You got a point," Inuyasha admitted. "Let's go for it. She might not be there with him, but it's worth finding out."

"Remind me why we're looking for her again," Totosai said.

"I want to see that power Takayuki," Inuyasha answered.

"Why do you want to see the power of Takayuki," Shippo wondered.

"I want to see how powerful it is compared to the Tetsusaiga."

"But Myoga already told us that Takayuki is more powerful than either the Tetsusaiga or the Tenseiga," Kagome peddled her pink bike along side Inuyasha.

"I'll believe that when I see it for myself," Inuyasha told her.

"Look, there he is!" Sango said pointing.

The others looked in the direction that Sango was pointing in. "Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha shouted then ran after him.

Miroku sighed, "That's not really the way to approach this situation."

"C'mon, let's go," Myoga had hopped onto Shippo's shoulder. The others nodded and went to catch up with Inuyasha.

#####################

"Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha called as he caught up with his big brother.

Sesshomaru stopped and turned to look at him with Rin standing beside him. "What do you want?" He asked.

"Relax, for once, I'm not here to fight," Inuyasha told him as the others came up.

"Then why are you here?"

"I want to know where Yuka is," Inuyasha answered.

"Why?"

"Just tell me," Inuyasha snapped.

"I don't know where she is," Sesshomaru told him, "She left three hours ago. Tell me, why do you want to find her?"

"What do you care?" Inuyasha asked. Sesshomaru didn't answer. "Don't tell me that you care about her, Sesshomaru."

"What do you care if I care about Yuka or not," Sesshomaru wondered.

"If I tell you why I'm looking for her will you answer my question?" Inuyasha frowned.

"Depends," Sesshomaru told him.

"I want to fight her and see for myself just how powerful her fang, Takayuki, really is," Inuyasha admitted.

Sesshomaru smirked at that and, surprisingly, chuckled lightly at, "You really are a fool. You won't stand a chance against her. And that's the truth, believe it or not. She's a way better warrior than I."

"Are you serious?" Inuyasha gaped.

"Like I told you," Sesshomaru turned away and began to walk away with Rin beside him along with Jaken and Momo, "It's your choice whether you want to believe me or not."

"Hold it," Inuyasha said, "Aren't you going to tell me where Yuka is?"

"Yuka went to the Forest of No Return," Sesshomaru answered then walked off into the vast trees with the others and didn't look back.

"Well, that was interesting to see," Myoga said.

"I agree," Totosai stated as the flea demon hopped onto his shoulder, "Not once did either of them draw their swords."

"That was something different," Miroku agreed.

VI _ Takayuki

They made it the Forest of No Return at daybreak. Inuyasha gasped when he saw his sister standing by the Tree of Ages and staring at the top. "Yuka," He called her.

Yuka turned to him. Her beautiful white kimono had pink sakura blossoms on it. Her obi was a pale shade of light blue with a yellow clothe wrapped around it as it tied in the back. Her tail was thrown over her shoulder. "I didn't suspect to see you again so soon, Inuyasha," Yuka said. "Was there something you wanted to ask me?"

"I want to fight you," Inuyasha drew Tetsusaiga. The fang transformed.

"What for, Inuyasha?" Yuka wondered, "Do you hate you older sister already?"

"I don't hate you, I have no reason to," Inuyasha said. "I just want to fight you in order to see how powerful Takayuki is."

Yuka smiled a little amused, "Even though Myoga and Totosai had told you how powerful Takayuki is compared to Tetsusaiga? Didn't they tell you that much?"

"Yeah," Inuyasha answered. "But I want to see it for myself."

"Very well then," Yuka drew Takayuki. "I advise all of you to stand back," She looked at the others. They did what she said as Inuyasha prepared to come at Yuka. They came at each other and clashed their fangs against each other. "Don't take this personally, Inuyasha. Rei Dog!" A powerful gust a wind picked up and a powerful strike of golden energy in the form of a giant dog knocked Inuyasha off his feet and sent him flying back. The attack left a huge scar through the forest.

"Is that proof enough for you Inuyasha?" Yuka wondered then walked away as she sheathed Takayuki.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome screamed.

"Relax, little one," Yuka told her, "He's fine, he just got the wind knocked out of him. But I would check on him regardless."

Kagome ran off with the others as Yuka disappeared.

VII _ Kikyo

She drew her bow and arrow when she sensed someone behind her. She whirled around and aimed, "Who are you and what do you want from me?" Kikyo growled at her.

"Calm down priestess," The woman told her. "Haven't I seen you before? Weren't you the child that was with Inuyasha?"

"No. You must be speaking of Kagome, my reincarnation," Kikyo said. "Now it's my turn to ask questions. How do you know about Inuyasha and what do you want from him?"

"Ah," She smiled, "You care about the boy, do you not, Kikyo?"

"Answer my question!" Kikyo snapped.

"My name is Yuka," She answered, "I'm Inuyasha and Sesshomaru's older sister."

"They have a sister?" Kikyo found herself lowering her arrow.

"Isn't that what I said?"

"How do you know my name?" Kikyo asked.

"Sesshomaru told me everything about the past between you and my youngest brother." Yuka told her. "I warn you, you corpse," Yuka snarled, "You better stay away from the boy. I won't have you pinning him to a tree again." Yuka walked away.

VIII _ Ookami

They were on the other side of the Forest of No Return when Kagome sensed a few Jewel Shards.

Koga.

"Yo!" Koga smirked when he stopped and came to the group.

"Hey Koga," Kagome smiled at the ookami Alpha.

Inuyasha snarled, "Get lost wolf. I don't have time to deal with you right now."

"Since when do you not have time to try and kill me, mutt-face?" Koga arched a brow.

"We're looking for Inuyasha's sister," Shippo answered.

"Who the hell asked you," Inuyasha growled then punched Shippo up side the head.

"So there's another half-dog roaming around?" Koga wondered.

"Hmph. That shows what you know wolf," Inuyasha scoffed and crossed his arms over his chest, "Yuka isn't a half-breed like me, she's a full-fledged demon, like our brother."

"Is that so?" Koga asked.

Kagome nodded, "Uh-huh."

"Let me guess," Koga smirked, "You got those scratches from fighting her, am I right mutt?"

"That's none of your business," Inuyasha snarled and came at Koga and tried to punch him but Koga punched him in the face first. Inuyasha fell to the ground.

"Jeez, someone asks a simple question and then you try to punch them in the face. You have anger-management issues, mutt."

"Hypocrite," Inuyasha growled. "You were just getting smug."

"Yeah. So?" Koga wondered.

"Koga, you wouldn't have had happened to run into her, did you?" Kagome stopped the quarrel.

"Well, I did run into a silver haired dog demon onna," Koga answered. "She was close to our territory but she said that she was simply passing through so I didn't bother asking unnecessary questions." "She was really beautiful now that I think about it," Koga thought to himself, "Those golden eyes of hers, they gave me the creeps and yet, at the same time, I couldn't stop looking at them."

"Did she happen tell you where she was headed?" Miroku wondered.

"Nah," Koga crossed his arms over his chest, "Like I said, I didn't ask any questions, aside from asking her why she was in our territory. What did you say her name was?"

"Yuka," Inuyasha answered the ookami.

"Never heard that name before," Koga stated. "Anyway, how are you, Kagome?" Koga dropped the subject.

"I'm fine, thanks Koga," Kagome smiled as he hugged her. "What is it Koga?" Kagome asked him when his head perked up and he turned his head to look towards the vast forest beyond.

"I'm sorry, Kagome, but I gotta go," Koga told her, "The pack's calling me, there's something going on."

"Is there anything we can do to help?" Sango asked him.

"Nah, we can handle it," Koga answered her, "Thanks though." "Later," Koga ran off, leaving a tornado in his wake.

IX_ Canines

Koga made it to his pack to find out that three of the cubs had been kidnapped by demon-slave traders. They all growled when they smelled an unfamiliar scent but then they relaxed when they saw the missing cubs run to Koga. "Koga-sama," The three girls sobbed as the clung to him.

"Shhh," Koga soothed as he kneeled down and hugged them gently to him, "It's all right." He had a soft spot when it came to the cubs of the pack. None of them were his. He wanted one, but he wasn't quite ready yet.

He stood when he saw the dog demon from earlier. The three cubs hid behind him. The rest of the men tensed up and readied for any attack. "Stand down," Koga told them. They obeyed. "Are you Yuka, Inuyasha and Sesshomaru's sister?" Koga asked her. She just looked at him. "Answer me!"

"Yes I am," She stated, "You are the wolf from this morning, right?"

"Yeah," Koga answered. "…Thanks for brining the cubs back to us," He told her.

"You're welcome," Yuka gave him a smile. "May I ask your name?"

"It's Koga. I'm the Alpha of this tribe," Koga answered.

"You're awfully young to be Alpha," Yuka said, "But I can tell you are a good leader." Koga looked at her a little surprised. "You take care of the cubs, Koga, they need you." Yuka turned and began to walk away.

"Wait," Koga told her. Yuka stopped and looked at him over her shoulder. "Why did you help the cubs?"

"I came across the traders and I couldn't just let them take off with a handful of helpless cubs," Yuka answered. "Canine demons need to ally themselves in order to survive, yes?"

"I guess so," Koga said.

"Goodbye Koga," Yuka smiled at him then turned and walked away, "I hope to see you again."

 _ **To Be Continued...**_


End file.
